


The Adventures of Makoto and Haruka

by fantasyies



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Play, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, MakoHaru smut, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Ocean Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pet, Pet au, Rimming, Rope Bondage, S&M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tokyo (City), Yandere, cat boy haru, chocolate and whipped cream, finger sex, happy birthday makoto, harumako, makoharu - Freeform, two idiots trying to bake a cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyies/pseuds/fantasyies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a One-shot collections of makoharu smut.</p><p>Each chapter has a different theme. Shameless smut, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto takes care of a drunk Haru. Or was it the other way around?

“Haru. You’re drunk.” Makoto says while dragging the heavy raven-head up the stairs.

“Geez. I told you not to drink it.”

Makoto laments over the events that occurred earlier in the day. Haru was over at his house for a post-graduation celebratory party thrown by his parents. Things went a little haywire when Haru tried drinking a glass of booze for the first time. 

He could definitely hold his liquor that one, Makoto chuckled while continuing to lug the body upwards.

“Shuddup!” Haru shouts at the air behind him where Makoto was supposedly positioned, clearly out of it and in his own little world.

He doesn’t know why but the stars seemed extra bright tonight. He could probably touch one if he just reached out his hands…

“Haru!” Makoto exclaims worriedly while catching the raven-head’s wobbling body.

“Be careful or you’ll fall off the stairs!”

“No!” Haru stubbornly shouts still in Makoto’s grasp.

“Looks like it can’t be helped get on.” he says while moving down a step on the stairs, crouching and kneeling afterwards.

“Get on my back. I’ll carry you inside.”

“No!” Haru shouts again.

“Get on.” Makoto jeers while pulling the heavy body towards him locking Haru’s knees with his arms.

“Whee. Look Makoto. I’m riding an airplane.” Haru deliriously shouts towards the night sky stretching his arms out to his side in the process.

“Don’t do that or you’ll fall.” Makoto says worriedly.

“Put your arms around my neck.”

“Okay!” Haru exclaims while grinning.

While piggybacked Haru could feel Makoto’s warmth on his skin. Even though he was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, even though it was damn chilly outside, he felt warm inside embracing Makoto’s broad and chiseled back. He didn’t know why but he quite liked the sensation.

“It’s warm.” Haru whispers softly to the side of Makoto’s ear.

\------------------------

“On the bed.” Makoto chides while placing the heavy body face up on the mattress.

“You need to get some rest. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Makoto says while placing his hand on Haru’s forehead, checking for any signs of a fever.

“I’ll come see you again tomorrow. We’ll talk about Tokyo then.” he proclaims while getting up from the side of the bed.

“Good-“

Before Makoto could finish the word he felt a tug on his hand and was abruptly pulled down onto the bed in the process. His face was planted directly above Haru’s, just a few mere inches above him. They were so close in proximity that they could practically feel each other’s breaths. Eyes, nose and lips aligned.

“Haru? What are you doing?” Makoto asks shyly confused and appalled over their current predicament.

“Kiss me.” Haru whispers while gently gazing at a pair of green eyes.

“K-kiss?” Makoto asks flustered, cheeks reddening at the demand.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before. I heard it was supposed to taste like lemon.”

“Let me taste it Makoto.”

Makoto gulps at the comment, his throat desperately needed some water right about now. It felt dry, way too dry. He was aware that this was drunk Haru talking. He knew that sober Haru would have never asked such for such a thing. After all he was the best at reading Haru’s mind, his thoughts and his desires he knew them all. But for some reason at this instant in time he couldn’t conjure anything, his mind drew blank, the words were blurred by an otherworldly desire.

“O-okay.” he whispers while gently planting his lips onto Haru’s.

Haru could feel something soft and warm on his lips. It felt dry and somewhat chap but the gentleness radiated throughout his skin. It was his first kiss, it didn’t taste like lemon but he liked this taste even better, the taste of Makoto.

Makoto didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He’d never kissed anyone before, at least on the mouth. He wasn’t sure how to perform this french kiss that he always heard about so the only thing he could manage was a peck. He’s seen it done in movies plenty of times, but seeing and doing were two completely different things.

“What’s wrong Makoto?”

“I’m sorry Haru. I’m not very good at this.” he sulks embarrassingly.

“At what? Kissing?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing either.” Haru confides.

“I think we’re supposed to put our tongues into each other’s mouths.”

“Haru!” Makoto shouts embarrassed at the prospect.

“Do you want to try it again?” Haru asks feeling a slight blush over his cheeks.

Makoto nods, still on top on Haru, still only a few inches apart he moves his lips towards his destination.

This time, Makoto decides to take charge and pushes his tongue in towards Haru’s mouth. They could feel their tongues intertwining, wet with saliva. A few trickle leaking down the corners of their mouths.

“Ha-ru.”

“Ma-ko-to.”

They moan each other’s names during the embrace of their tongues, taking breaks here and there to gasp for air. Makoto could taste a little of that booze Haru had ingested earlier, but he didn’t mind the taste. He was tasting Haru for the first time in his eighteen years of life; he’d always wanted to do this. To do this with Haru. Even though Haru will probably forget that this ever happened tomorrow he wanted to be selfish for once in his life.

Their tongues continue to rub against each other, their mouths also moving up and down methodically. Even though they didn’t have any experience with kissing, it felt nice to feel each other. The feeling evidently seemed to have traveled down toward the lower region under Makoto’s waist.

“Makoto are you…?” Haru asks while pulling away from their hot and heavy kiss, a slew of saliva following him in the process.

Haru could feel something thick and warm on the fabric of his jeans; a bulge that seemed to belong to a certain someone on top of him.

“Ah. I’m sorry Haru!” Makoto exclaims embarrassingly.

“I’m so sorry!”

“You probably find it disgusting.” He sulks while turning his face away from Haru.

Haru didn’t find it disgusting. His own also started to harden at the thought. An excitement was beginning to overtake him. He didn’t know Makoto felt this way. He was glad he could make him feel this way.

“Makoto.” Haru whispers quietly while pushing the heavy body on top of him down on the bed face up.

Haru was now on top of Makoto facing his lower region, his legs straddled just under Makoto’s knees, his blue eyes staring at the outline of Makoto’s member through his blue shorts.

“I want to see it.” Haru comments shyly while proceeding to pull down Makoto’s shorts towards his knees.

From what he could see from the outline of Makoto’s green boxer briefs hiding under the shorts he had just recently pulled down, Makoto was certainly large. He was bigger than average and bigger than him. He found it unfair and was a little envious of Makoto’s growth spurt.

“Haru you don’t have to...” a flustered Makoto exclaims while covering his face with the palms of his hands.

He didn’t know if it was the booze or something else entirely but he couldn’t help himself. Haru felt like he was under a spell, Makoto’s spell. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. 

“I want to.” Haru chides while moving in towards Makoto’s hidden member.

Haru begins to lick the outline of Makoto’s penis. He could feel the outline of the tip on his mouth. The fabric was already dripping wet with Makoto’s precum, much of that transferred into his mouth.

“It tastes bitter.”

“Don’t Haru. Ah.” Makoto shouts still hidden behind the confines of his palms.

Haru could feel it twitching. Although it wasn’t fully in his mouth yet, he could feel it beginning to harden even more. He wonders what it would taste like. What it would feel like to put it in his mouth. 

“Makoto. I’m taking these off.”

Haru begins to pull off the green boxer briefs revealing a large Makoto. He could see Makoto’s penis flopping upwards towards his orange and beige shirt. The tip still leaking wet with precum. He didn’t know if he could fit the whole thing in his mouth but he wanted to try.

Grabbing the thick and wet penis with one of his hands, he starts to slowly stroke it rubbing the precum from the tip over the shaft. Although his hand couldn’t fully wrap around it, he could feel it throbbing in his hand.

“Does it feel good?” a curious Haru asks.

Makoto was not going to lie. For tonight and only tonight he would relish in his lust. He knew it was normal of growing teenage boys to engage in sexual activities, masturbation being one of them. He’s done it a couple of times before if he must admit it, but to him rather than pleasure it felt more like getting something out of his system. It never felt this good. Maybe, because it was Haru that he could feel so good. Maybe because it was Haru’s hand that was currently enveloping and stroking him that he could feel so good.

“Haru.”

“It feels so good.”

“I’ll make you feel even better.” Haru says while pulling the tip of Makoto’s penis in towards his mouth. 

He twirls his tongue around the tip, making sure to tease every inch, saliva and precum mixing and becoming one in his mouth. Haru then encloses the entire tip into his mouth. He could feel something thick lodged into him. He begins to suck on it much to the dismay of Makoto.

“Ah Haru.” an out of breath Makoto murmurs.

“If you do that I’ll..”

Not yet. He couldn’t let Makoto cum yet without putting the whole thing in his mouth.

“Not yet Makoto.” he mumbles trying to get the words to come out with the tip still inside his mouth but it just sounds like gibberish to Makoto.  
Haru proceeds to push Makoto’s penis deeper inside of him. The tip and shaft buried in his mouth, the mixture of saliva and precum leaking from his mouth. His mouth felt sore with this anomaly inside of it. He thought it’d be more like licking a popsicle, like one he and Makoto would always split and share, but it didn’t contrary to his expectations. With the whole length inside of him, Haru begins to bob his head hoping to further stimulate it.

“Ha-ru. I’m going to…”

Before Makoto could even finish saying it, Haru could feel a thick warm liquid shoot into his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry.” Makoto says hastily while pulling out of Haru.

“Spit it out. Hurry.” a concerned and apologetic Makoto murmurs while grabbing some tissues from the side on the dresser.

Haru spits out what he can but most of it had already traveled down his throat.

”It tastes surprisingly sweet Makoto.”

“Haru!” a blushing Makoto exclaims.

“I’m sorry I came inside of you.”

“I didn’t want to, it just kind of happened.”

“I’m sorry I made you do that.” he apologizes for what seemed like the millionth time to Haru.

“You don’t have to apologize. I wanted to do it.” Haru reassures the brunette.

Makoto was not going to lie. He had never felt as good as he did when he climaxed. The fact that he was inside of Haru made him burn even hotter inside. Even though this was drunk Haru. Even though he would probably forget tomorrow, even though it was probably going to feel like a midsummer’s night dream come morning, he was happy.

\------------------------

“Goodnight. Haru.” 

Makoto was finally able to say those words that were so abruptly interrupted earlier.

Makoto plants a kiss on the sleeping Haru’s head and turns off all of the lights before making his way back home.

\------------------------

Haru’s eyes are wide open, a pair of blue sapphires glowing in the darkened room.

“Makoto.”

“I wasn’t really drunk you know.”

He smiles alone while thinking about the words that had come out from Makoto’s mouth earlier.

“We’ll talk about Tokyo then.”

He wishes tomorrow would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be posting all (if any more) of my smut pieces here, so look out! Leave comments if you're interested in a particular theme/AU and I'll try my best to write about.


	2. You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto goes all yandere on Haru. Ropes may or may not be involved.

“Haru. You’re late.” an impatient Makoto says while twiddling his thumbs slowly on the single couch in the darkened living room. 

“Sorry. Swim practice.” Haru keeps it short while entering the doorway of the apartment, flicking on the lights. 

The pair had been living together for a couple of months now, opting to reside in the same apartment while they attended different universities in Tokyo. 

“Coach had me do extra hours, says I’ve been slower than usual.” 

It was probably due to the extra hours of practice he’d been doing at night with Makoto under the sheets. His body felt sore and ached more recently especially in his lower region. 

“Oh.” Makoto murmurs. 

“Sorry about that.” he chuckles. 

The pair had been engaging in various sexual activities for the past couple of months. At first it only started with a little mutual masturbation here and there but as time went by and their curiosities took the better of them they found themselves progressing to handjobs, blowjobs and eventually sexual intercourse. 

“I have to take a bath.” Haru chides towards the sitting Makoto while throwing his things on the floor in the living room. 

“Okay I’ll wait here.” Makoto cheerfully exerts. 

\-----------------

He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help but be curious. Who Haru was talking to, who Haru’s teammates were, Makoto couldn’t help but be curious. 

While searching through Haru’s bag, Makoto manages to find and pull out Haru’s phone. He hesitates for a moment, unsure of whether or not to continue, but he ends up doing so anyways. 

“A password huh?” 

“m-a-c-k-e-r-e-l.” he enters and the phone’s home screen pops up. 

Makoto chuckles while searching through the call and text log. Most of the calls were from him. Most of the texts were from him. He doesn’t know why he was even worried in the first place. He feels bad that he actually stooped this low, invading Haru’s privacy. Yes they were living together and doing things together but this didn’t give him the right to go through his stuff. Just as he was about to put the phone back in the bag he could hear a ding coming from it. 

It was a new text message from someone by the name of “Maru.” He didn’t know who this Maru was but his interest was piqued. Haru was not one to talk much to others; Makoto knew that better than anyone. So who exactly was this Maru person? He couldn’t help but wonder to himself. 

“I shouldn’t look at it.” he makes up his mind about to turn it off but he hears another ding. 

“I really shouldn’t…” his inner consciousness begins to play a game of tug of war. 

“Just-just a peek then.” he says resolutely, having finally come up with a decision. 

_“I had fun today.”_

_“See you again tomorrow.”_

Upon seeing the messages Makoto hastily shuts off the phone and throws it back into the bag. 

“Makoto?” Haru asks coming out the shower in his swim trunks with a towel over his shoulders. 

“Ah. Haru.” a flustered Makoto responds back.

“What were you doing?”

“No-nothing.”

He wanted to ask Haru immediately. Who this Maru was and why he or she was texting Haru. He wanted to ask what they were doing today that was so much “fun.” He wanted to ask why they were going to see each other again tomorrow. But he couldn’t. If Haru was secretly going out with someone else, he’d be happy for him. It’s not like him and Haru were officially a couple or anything. Or so he tells himself, trying to make up excuses to hide the strange pain in his chest. 

“I’m sorry. Haru.” 

“I looked through your phone.” an apologetic Makoto mumbles towards Haru. 

He thought about hiding the fact that he went through Haru’s phone, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie. 

“Oh. You got the password right then.” a nonchalant Haru replies back. 

Makoto’s ears perk up and his face becomes distorted in confusion.

“You’re not mad?” Makoto murmurs. 

“Why would I be? I look through your phone too.” Haru chides in. 

“You what?!” 

“How’d you even…”

“Guess the password? It’s my name isn’t it?” Haru snickers. 

“Haru!” a blushing Makoto exclaims towards the raven-head.

“So-so who is this Maru? Is it a guy or girl?” Makoto hesitatingly asks anxious for a response. 

“Oh he’s just a new transfer student that coach put under my wing.” 

“Wait how do you know his name?” a curious Haru asks. 

“He-he texted you while you were in the bath.” 

“Oh that. Just ignore it.” 

“You’re not going to text him back?” Makoto asks feeling a bit relieved inside. 

“No. I’ll see him tomorrow anyways.” Haru says while walking towards his room. 

“I see.” Makoto murmurs. 

“I’m going to bed Makoto. Goodnight.” 

“Okay. Goodnight Haru.” Makoto mumbles, his thoughts still focused on the word tomorrow. 

Haru ends the conversation with a yawn and proceeds towards the entrance of his room. 

\-----------------

“Haru!” Makoto shouts his name while waiting for Haru to come out from swim practice. 

But it wasn’t just Haru that emerged from the entrance. An arm was wrapped around his neck stretching to his shoulder. Who was that next to him? And why was he touching Haru? Makoto’s smile begins to curl down and turn into a frown as he thinks of these thoughts. 

“Makoto.” Haru chides while walking towards the brunette rolling his eyes at the black haired idiot next to him flicking his arm off of him. 

“Senpai is this your boyfriend?” the curious boy asks while taking a glance at Makoto. 

“Boy-boyfriend?” Makoto shyly responds back, cheeks most definitely red. 

“Shut up and go home already.” Haru snickers at the boy. 

“Fine. Fine.” he says while running and waving goodbye to them both. 

“Who was that?” Makoto asks. 

“Oh you know that Maru guy. That’s him.” 

“Oh. Him.” 

Makoto could feel his chest tighten. He didn’t know what this strange sensation was. Was it perhaps envy? Was he jealous that someone else was touching Haru. His Haru. It didn’t sit right with him. Why was he feeling this way? He desperately wanted to know if there was something wrong with him. 

\-----------------

“Makoto?” a confused Haru asks as both of his arms are tied to the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

“He texted you again didn’t he?” 

_“Don’t tell your boyfriend.”_

“Is there something you want to tell me Haru?” Makoto glares at the bounded Haru. 

“Are you hiding something from me?”a furious and out of it Makoto asks. 

“I’m not hiding anything Makoto.”

“So get these things off of me.” Haru snickers. 

Haru wonders what was wrong with Makoto. He didn’t seem like himself tonight. His gentle green eyes didn’t glow as brightly, and his infectious smile was nowhere to be seen. Why was Makoto acting this way over a petty text message? He wanted to know. 

“What’s wrong with you Makoto?” 

“Why are you acting this way?” 

Before he could get an answer, he felt something warm brush against his lips, a wet and salivating tongue tracing the shape and contour of his lips. His dried lips were no longer dry but instead laced with Makoto’s saliva. 

“These lips. They belong to me right?” Makoto grunts while sucking on Haru’s lower lip, his tongue beginning to seep into the depths. 

He traces the upper lip with his tongue and then lightly begins to nibble on it with his teeth. 

Haru tries to say something but his mind is drawing blank. The sensation of Makoto sucking on his lips is too overpowering; the sensation overriding and clouding the fact that he was currently bounded to the bed. All he could do was close his eyes and give in to Makoto. 

He could feel a warm tongue seep inside of him. He could taste Makoto as he entwines his own tongue around his, the wet pair of tongues embracing and becoming one. 

Makoto pulls away from the hot and heavy kiss and runs his finger through and along Haru’s torso, which was still covered with a blue t-shirt. He rips off the thin fabric easily along the center of the shirt and pulls it off from Haru revealing a slender but toned body. 

“Makoto. What are you…” Haru moans unable to comprehend the situation. 

“These belong to me too right?” Makoto jeers as he plants his tongue on one of Haru’s nipples. 

Twirling his tongue and tasting the bud, he begins to suck on it. 

“They’re getting hard already.” Makoto comments while gasping for air, still devoid of his usual self. 

“Mako-“ Haru tries to moan the name but it doesn’t come out. The sensation of getting his nipples sucked on leaves him wordless, unable to say anything. 

After sucking on both of his nipples Makoto proceeds to lick every inch of Haru’s torso. 

Haru could feel something wet and warm along his chest, a trail of saliva was clearly etched on his skin. Like a paintbrush running along a blank canvas. The trail reached even lower around his lightly toned stomach and belly button. All he could do was stifle a moan. 

Before long Makoto returns his mouth to the nape of Haru’s neck and begins to suck on it lightly. Then moving upwards to Haru’s lips, where they become one again. 

“Haru. You belong to me only right?” 

Makoto jeers while kissing Haru’s forehead his large hands running through Haru’s black ravenous locks. 

”This forehead.” He plants a kiss. 

”These eyes.” He plants another kiss. 

”These cheeks.” He plants yet another kiss. 

”This nose.” Another kiss is planted on the tip of Haru’s nose. 

”These ears.” Makoto goes so far as nibbling on them. 

”These lips.” Makoto plants his last passionate kiss. 

“They’re mine right?” he chuckles. 

“I won’t let anyone else touch you.” he says with slight grin, the corners of his mouth beginning to curl into a smile. 

“You belong to me and only me.” 

Haru doesn’t know if he should feel fear at the moment. The current Makoto on top of him didn’t seem real, didn’t seem the bright and exuberant Makoto he knew. But even so, even though Haru was bounded, even though he was helpless against Makoto, he knew that the brunette would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. He trusts in himself and in Makoto. 

“Yes. I belong to you and only you.” Haru whispers while opening his blue eyes which were directed towards another pair of green eyes. He wanted to reassure the Makoto on top of him that he was his and only his. 

“You can do whatever you with me.” Haru whispers while closing his eyes having succumbed to Makoto’s touch, surrendering his body, his soul and his existence to Makoto. 

“Good.” Makoto snickers while locking his lips with Haru once again, tongues once again entwined. 

Makoto moves his hands slowly beginning to trace the surface of Haru’s soft and pale skin. He starts with his face, cupping his cheeks, kissing his soft and tender lips. His large hands trailing along the nape of Haru’s neck; once again sucking it lightly with his tender lips, sinking his teeth into the softening skin in a light nibble. He bites just hard enough to leave his mark but refrains from sinking in too deep. 

Haru could then feel a pair of large hands caressing his chest, fingers encircling around his hardened nipples. A wet sensation envelops him as Makoto twirls his tongue around one of his buds, sucking on it lightly leaving Haru agape in a moan. 

“Ah. Makoto.” 

Makoto moves his tongue down in a straight line from Haru’s chest to the region just above his waist. He traces his large hands on the rather toned stomach and inches a little lower towards Haru’s shorts. He hastily pulls them down towards Haru’s ankle throwing them off to the side of the bed, Haru’s boxers traveling down along with them as well. 

Makoto revels at the newly revealed spectacle in front of his eyes, belonging to a bounded Haru. He grabs the already hardened shaft with his large hands fully encircling it with his fingers and begins to stroke it lightly. He moves his head and mouth lower to the swollen tip, planting his tongue on the soft and warm flesh. 

“Mako-to.” Haru moans the brunette’s name, eyes still closed, his fingers and toes curled up as sign of intense pleasure. 

“Only I can do this to Haru.” Makoto whispers while gazing up towards Haru, his tongue still encircling around the tip. 

“Open your eyes and look at me.” 

“You said you belong to me right?” Makoto snickers. 

“Y-yes.” Haru exhales as he slowly opens his eyes. 

Haru gazes at a pair of green eyes. A pair of softening lips and a salivating tongue around the tip of his hardened penis. He feels it traveling deeper into the depths of Makoto’s mouth. A wet sensation ensuing as Makoto’s tongue wraps around it. He feels it move up and down within and into the abyss. He sees a pair of green eyes staring at him while he experiences this intense feeling of pleasure; his chest beating harder and faster at the view. He wanted to cover his face adorned with shame but his desire to please Makoto, to listen to his every word overshadows his petty consciousness. 

“Mako-to. I can’t…” he stifles while trying to hold back the buildup inside of him. 

“I… can’t…any…more…” he desperately tries to get out the words each syllable followed by a moan and pant. 

“I’m—cum…ming.” 

“Pull out.” he hastily pants. 

But Makoto doesn’t. He pushes the hardened shaft and tip deeper inside of him. He could feel saliva and precum leaking from the corners of his mouth. He feels Haru throbbing inside of him, twitching and ready for release. He furiously moves his head and up down, his mouth still surrounding Haru. He wanted to taste Haru, his Haru. The Haru that belonged to him and only him. He wanted to taste every last drop. 

Haru feels like he’s about to explode, he could no longer keep it in, his toes and fingers begin to cave in and curl even deeper. 

Makoto feels a thick and warm liquid shoot into his mouth, a trail of semen traveling down his throat. 

He doesn’t pull away but continues suck on the shaft and tip making sure that every last drop was accounted for. 

After finishing doing so and pulling away from Haru, Makoto wipes his mouth with the palms of his hands. 

Exhausted from his release Haru pants furiously, his breathing heavy. He couldn’t even lament over the fact that Makoto had swallowed every last ounce of him. 

“I still want to taste all of you Haru.” Makoto murmurs while grabbing hold of Haru’s thighs positioning them upwards towards the heavy air. 

“Makoto. Not there.” Haru moans still trying to catch his breath. 

While Haru’s legs are positioned upwards, Makoto runs his large hands around Haru’s lower region in between his legs. 

He stretches the cheeks on both sides and pulls Haru’s body closer to him. 

“Haru belongs only to me.” Makoto chuckles his eyes still devoid of any warmth. 

Haru could feel something wet and warm around him. Makoto’s tongue was running along the ridges of his hole. A strange sensation overtakes him when he feels it entrenched inside of him. 

“Makoto. Sto….” Haru tries to stifle a moan. 

“I have to… make sure… it doesn’t… hurt later.” Makoto grunts while continuing to run his tongue along the out and in of Haru. 

“I don’t…want to… hurt… my Haru.” 

“My Haru.” he murmurs while pushing his tongue deeper into the hole. 

“It’s nice and wet now.” Makoto chuckles as he pulls out his tongue and runs and rubs one of his index fingers against Haru’s pulsating hole. 

“I wonder how many you’ll suck in.” Makoto says while glaring at his fingers and Haru’s hole. 

“Mako-to.” Haru could only mutter his name, already having surrendered himself the only thing he could do was relish in Makoto’s lust. 

Haru could feel it slowly entering him. One finger entrenched inside of him. It pushed in and out like an ocean wave moving back and forth. He feels a strange pain but it’s almost immediately covered by a strong and intense feeling of pleasure. Before he can even mouth another moan he feels another finger deep inside of him. 

“It’s so tight.” Makoto whispers while continuing to pull and push the fingers in and out of Haru. 

“It’s sucking me in.” he says while increasing his speed glancing up at Haru, who’s eyes were still opened much to his dismay. 

“Haru. You want me right?” 

“You want me inside of you right?” 

“You said you belonged to me and only me.” 

“I want to be inside of my Haru.” 

“I won’t let anyone else touch you.” 

“Only I can do this to my Haru.” 

“My Haru.” 

Makoto begins to take off his clothes. He starts off by removing the red plaid shirt adorned on his body throwing on it on the floor near Haru’s. He runs his large hands along the sides of his black t-shirt and pulls it up along his torso, shoulders and then finally up and over his head revealing a toned and chiseled chest and stomach. While on his knees, he reaches towards the belt on his waist and slowly begins to unbuckle it. He pulls the belt away from the waist of his jeans and moves in towards the button in the center. He unbuttons and unzips the pair of jeans and hastily pulls it down towards his thighs, his knees and finally his ankles, pulling them off and throwing them on the pile of clothes, his boxers joining them as well. 

Haru could see that Makoto was erect, his penis pulsating and flopping up towards his clearly defined abs. Even though he and Makoto had done it plenty of times before he still had to mentally prepare himself every time Makoto went inside of him. He clenches his teeth and squeezes his bounded hands into a fist, his toes also curling while planted in the air. 

“I’m going to enter my Haru now.” Makoto chides while he positions himself closer to Haru’s gaping hole. 

Makoto rubs the tip of his penis along the ridges of Haru’s hole wetting him with the precum leaking from the tip. He straddles Haru’s thighs which were still positioned towards the air and locks his arms around them. 

“I’m entering.” Makoto jeers while he slowly pushes his tip into the blossoming hole. 

Haru could feel something thick and hot entering inside of him. His insides begin to stretch apart as it enters him. He shudders at the intense feeling of pain and pleasure overcoming him. His teeth still clenched, his hands still squeezed, his toes still curled as he tries to cover the moan and yelp inside of him that was about to come out any second now. But he had no control over himself and could do nothing but let it out, let it flow like a streaming river. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh.” he moans, the room echoing his very sound. 

“It’s so tight.” Makoto grunts and moans as he pushes his penis deeper into Haru. 

“You want me right?” he says while pulling the tip out of Haru. 

“Say you want me inside of you.” he snickers. 

Haru couldn’t help but find himself blush, his heart was pounding furiously with a feeling of fear and excitement. He didn’t know what was overtaking him but he desperately wanted Makoto inside of him. He had already surrendered himself over to Makoto, he had no room for shame now. 

“I want Makoto inside of me.” he mumbles while staring at the pair of green eyes. 

Upon hearing the words Makoto thrusts himself fully into Haru. He pushes the tip inside squeezing his arms around Haru’s thighs to aid in with the entrance. He stretches Haru’s thighs further to the side to further open up the entrance and pushes himself deep and deeper into the taunting hole. 

At the entering Haru lets out a large and loud moan unable to deal with Makoto’s full length inside of him. He pulls on the ropes attached his wrist in the hopes of it helping him somehow but all he could feel now was Makoto inside of him, a back and forth of pain and pleasure. 

“Haru is mine.” 

“Haru belongs to me and only me.” 

Makoto grunts and moans while he pounds himself into Haru, his sac slapping against Haru’s skin. 

“Mako-to.” Haru moans fully accepting of the man inside of him, even though he was not the Makoto he knew he wanted to give him his all. He belonged to Makoto and Makoto only. 

Their sweaty bodies continue to cling to each other. The atmosphere filled with a stifling air. Makoto continues to furiously pound into Haru. Haru continues to feel Makoto’s full length pounding into him. 

“I’m going to…” Makoto pants as he feels an overwhelming sensation overcome him. 

He begins to move his body even faster, fingers clinging onto Haru’s thighs, his nails sinking in to the soft and pale flesh. 

“I’m cum…ming.” he moans as he thrusts deep into the abyss of Haru’s hole. 

At the final thrust Haru feels a weird sensation he’s never felt before. Like an arrow hitting its mark dead center. He feels Makoto hit his special spot. An intense feeling of pleasure overcomes him leaving his mouth agape in pleasure and joy. A foreign feeling spreads and permeates throughout his skin and bones and he lets out the biggest moan, one which he didn’t even know he was a capable of. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.” the intense feeling causes him to ejaculate as well. 

He feels a warm stream of semen collecting near his stomach and at the same time he feels something hot and warm inside of him. When Makoto pulls out of him he feels a trail of semen leaking from him and onto the sheets. He moans and pants unable to speak or feel any further. 

“Ah I’m so happy.” Makoto exhales as he let’s go of Haru’s thighs leaving them to drop down on the sheets and afterwards lies on top of Haru’s body, the semen on Haru’s stomach rubbing onto his own. 

“When Haru said he wanted me inside of him.” he pants seemingly out of breath. 

“I was so happy.” His green eyes start to show signs of life. 

“I can’t let anyone else have you.” he says while his green eyes begin to water. 

“Haru belongs to me and only me.” A tear streaks down his face. 

“I love you so much Haru.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Wow this might be the longest one-shot I've written yet...only took eight hours. But yandere Makoto gives me life so it was worth. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Plane Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and Haruka are stranded together on a deserted island. Feelings ensue.

“Makoto!” a panicking Haru shouts while pulling the brunette’s heavy body up and onto the small patch of sand. 

“Stay with me!” he pants furiously checking the side of Makoto’s neck for a pulse. He plants his index and middle finger along the side of the brunette’s nape. He couldn’t feel anything. Why couldn’t he feel anything? He hastily lowers his head towards the unconscious Makoto’s chest, planting his ears near his heart, hoping for any sign of life. His lips quiver and his heart begins to pound furiously like it was going to eject itself from his chest at his very next breath; he trembles in fear when he all he can hear and make out is the sound of the ocean waves moving back and forth against the grains of sand. 

This reminded him of the time back then during one of their summer training camps, when he had to save a drowning Makoto. Although it happened a couple of years ago the same feelings he felt then begins to permeate within him, the feeling of fear and uncertainty, like an ocean wave washing over him, his mind drew blank, his thoughts muddled over the fear of losing the best friend lying down unconscious before him. 

Looking at the lifeless Makoto and thinking back Haru remembered he was about to do something. It’s the only thing he can do now. With his mind made up he moves his head from away from the brunette’s chest and inches closer towards his face, his mouth and lips just a short distance above his. His shaking hands caress Makoto’s head, his fingers ruffling through his brown olive hair. He tilts the unconscious Makoto’s head and eyes the pair of purple lips. 

Haru had no time to lament over the fact that he and Makoto were on a plane together. That they were heading towards Tokyo together to continue their dreams and aspirations. That even though they were going to go their own separate ways that they would still remain best friends. That even though their goals were different their paths would still ultimately end up in convergence. 

He doesn’t know why the plane malfunctioned all of sudden and plundered down towards the ocean. It might have been due to the turbulent storm. The only thing he remembers was Makoto wrapping his arms around him tightly when the plane began to descend down towards the ocean. It was his fault that Makoto ended up like this. 

Haru inches his lips and mouth towards the brunette’s. He takes a heavy breath inhaling the ocean air, his mouth just about to make contact. He half expected the brunette to be coughing out water now like everything was fine but he doesn’t. With his trembling hands still caressing Makoto’s head, he closes his eyes and plants his lips onto his, exhaling the breath of life into him. 

He furiously begins to perform CPR gently removing his hands away from Makoto’s head. After every breath he exhales into Makoto he puts pressure on his chest. He goes back and forth, checking for a pulse, for a beating heart. But he doesn’t hear anything. Anxiety and fear overtakes him as he hastily moves back and forth. 

“Makoto!” 

“Please don’t leave me!” Haru shouts towards the empty ocean air. 

An overwhelming feeling begins to spread within him. Was he going to lose his best friend? Was he going to be stranded alone on this tiny island off the coast of who knows where? He had no time to think about these thoughts. He needed to save Makoto; he told himself that he would not stop until he heard the sound of a beating heart again. 

A tear unknowingly streaks down his face as he feels a surge of helplessness begin to overtake him. He continues to move back and forth, exhaling air into Makoto while continuing to put pressure on his chest. He tries and tries but it just doesn’t work. The Makoto lying down on the sands before him was still unconscious. 

“Don’t you dare leave me!” Haru shouts deliriously tears streaking down his face while pounding his fists against the unconscious brunette’s body. 

“Don’t leave me.” Haru mumbles while lowering his head onto the brunette’s chest, his black ravenous locks ruffling against the wet and cold fabric of the shirt belonging to an unconscious Makoto. 

Just when he fears that all hope is lost he hears the sound of coughing. Makoto was coughing out water. His ears perk up and he hastily glances towards Makoto’s face. He sees a pair of green eyes beginning to emerge. His heartbeat begins to mellow, his tears begin to slow. He feels a lump in his throat but for all of the right reasons. 

“Haruka?” Makoto mumbles while tilting his head upwards glancing at a pair of blue eyes. 

“What happened?” he asks while trying to raise his head. 

Haru throws his arm around the brunette and embraces his body. He can feel warmth radiating from his skin now as he lies on top of Makoto. He can feel two beating hearts now. A small smile begins to form on his lips. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” he whispers. 

Makoto doesn’t know why Haru was clinging to him so tightly. The last thing he remembered was the plane losing altitude and heading towards the ocean. The only thing on his mind at the time was to protect him, to protect Haru no matter what it took. His lips and eyes begin to curl into a smile. He was just glad that Haru was safe and sound. That nothing happened to him. That he too could feel a beating heart. 

“Me too Haru.” 

-

The pair sits down on the sand their bare feet along the edge of the ocean waves moving back and forth along their skin. Thankfully the sun was still up; they were still trying to ascertain their current situation. 

“So the plane we were on to Tokyo crashed and now we’re stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere?” Makoto asks dumbfounded still unable to process their current predicament. 

“Mmm.” Haru mumbles while nodding his head. 

“Sounds like something you’d read in manga or see in a movie.” Makoto chuckles for a moment but his tone rapidly changes into a serious one. 

”Haru.” 

“Can you tell me what happened? Was I really…dead?” 

Haru hesitates for a moment, biting down on his bottom lip, but he eventually opens his mouth, his face turns towards the opposite end of the ocean away from Makoto’s view. 

“When the plane crashed into the ocean you were unconscious. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“I saw a patch of yellow sand in the far distance and carried you across my shoulder while swimming here.” 

Haru sees Makoto nod his head in the corner of his eyes and continues. 

“I don’t know what happened to everyone else the only thing I could think of was getting the both of us out of there.” 

“When we were finally on land you weren’t breathing. I couldn’t hear a heartbeat at all. I thought that the ocean was going to take you away.” 

“I tried mouth to mouth and CPR but you still weren’t breathing.” 

“I really thought you were going to leave me.” 

“But then I heard you cough water and I’m just glad that you came back.” he says while turning his head in the brunette’s direction. 

“I see.” Makoto mumbles, his green eyes meeting Haru’s blue. 

“Thank you. Haru.” 

“For saving me again.” 

Haru doesn’t need to say anything for Makoto to understand him. He should be the one thanking him for cushioning him during the fall. They stare at the ocean tides moving back and forth across their feet, the sun beginning to glow an orange and yellow hue. 

“So what are we going to do? I doubt anyone will find us all of the way out here on a deserted island.” Makoto chides towards Haru. 

“The sun is about to go down too.” the worried brunette comments. 

“I guess we have no choice but to wait it out.” Haru replies. 

“I wonder how long that’ll take.” 

“You wouldn’t know how to start a fire would you?” he continues. 

“No.” Haru retorts back. 

“I guess we’re stuck in the dark then.” 

“Looks like it.” 

The realization that Makoto and Haru were now stuck alone together on a deserted island finally hit them. No fire, no food just two human bodies, a patch of sand and an ocean. Haru didn’t even have time to grab any of their things so the only things they had now were the soaking clothes off their backs. 

“I’m surprised you don’t want to swim in the water Haru.” 

“I think I’m done with swimming for today.” Haru snickers. 

“Is that so.” Makoto says while chuckling. 

-

The sky was now adorned with darkness, a few twinkles of stars could be seen here and there but for the most part it was pitch black, the only thing Haru could see in the darkness was a pair of glowing green eyes. The only thing Makoto could make out in the pitch blackness was a pair of beaming blue eyes. They glance at each other while laying down on some leafs they had found, their bodies close but still quite a distance apart. 

“I wonder what our parents are going think.” Makoto whispers. 

“We were supposed to be in Tokyo now heading to our respective universities.” 

“But now we’re stranded here.” 

“Mmm.” Haru mumbles. 

“I’m glad we’re okay for now but I don’t know what we’ll do tomorrow.” 

“We have no food, no clothes, and no fire.” 

“I don’t know how long we’ll be able to keep this up Haru.” 

Makoto continues to lament over their current situation. He knows Haru probably has the same worries as him. He knows he should probably stop talking right now but it’s the only thing he can do in this situation. As he continues he feels a sudden chill beginning to sweep over him. The chilly night air begins to sweep over his body. He shivers a bit but it’s nothing compared to the tinier frame across from him. 

Haru’s body grows colder when the cold ocean air reaches him. His whole body begins to shiver in desperate need for warmth. They had no fire, no heat, nothing to warm themselves with only the still partially wet clothes on their bodies. Haru continues to shiver until he feels something warm against his back sending a chill down his spine. He could feel the outline Makoto’s chest and torso along his back. Large and warm arms wrapped around his torso. 

“Ma-Makoto?” 

“I’m sorry Haru.” 

“I know you don’t like it when people touch you.” 

“But you need to stay warm.” 

“I won’t let you freeze out here.” 

Makoto says while tugging on Haru’s body more tightly, maybe a little too tightly. 

“Makoto I can’t breathe.” Haru murmurs. 

“Too tight.” he tries to get out the words. 

At the sudden realization Makoto loosens his grip and begins to profusely apologize. 

“Agh. I’m sorry Haru.” 

“I told you that you don’t know your own strength didn’t I?” Haru says while coughing gasping for air.

“But you don’t mind it right?” a curious Makoto asks, his arms still loosely wrapped around Haru, his very words could be felt along the back of Haru’s neck. 

“Do whatever you want.” 

Haru has slept with Makoto plenty of times before. He remembers their sleepovers and how they would always share rooms whenever they went out for swim events. But somehow the feeling this time around was different. They were never this close before. Their bodies were never in contact before; the space between them was never so narrow before. 

Because of this new strange sensation, his body no longer felt cold. The ocean breeze was no longer fazing him now that he was huddled next to Makoto. He doesn’t know why but a feeling of warmth begins to permeate and spread within him. Every inch and corner of his skin was radiating warmth. The large arms and hands wrapped him; the warm chest etched on his back, the sound of a beating heart, all of these things comforted him. There was no need for a fire when there was a ray of sunshine right next to him. 

“Haru.” 

“You know I’ve always wanted to do this.” 

“It might be weird but I’ve always wanted to hold you like this.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Haru shuts his eyes and basks in his and Makoto’s warmth. He can still clearly feel Makoto wrapped around him. He feels not one but two rapidly beating hearts; one through the outline of his back and the other one pounding profusely through his chest. He wonders what it means as he drifts into the darkness. 

-

“Makoto. Wake up.” Haru says while pestering the sleeping brunette. 

“Huh? What is it?” Makoto blinks rapidly while rubbing his eyes, his voice still asleep. 

“I found us something to eat.” 

Haru was able to scavenge some nuts and berries from the patch of shrubberies up ahead from their sleeping spot. Although the island was tiny there were still some places left unexplored. He was surprised when he discovered that there was still some wildlife on the tiny island. 

“We should probably figure out how to start a fire too.” Haru remarks. 

“Mmm.” Makoto nods his head while sitting himself up on the same leaves they slept on last night. 

Haru joins Makoto on the leaves, hands him some of the nuts and berries and they both begin chew on them. They haven’t had anything to eat since yesterday on the plane so anything was fine to them at this point. 

“I wonder if there any fish near here.” 

“I want some mackerel.” 

“Ah that’s right.” 

“You usually grill some mackerel every morning for breakfast. Looks like today will be the first time in a while you go without it.” Makoto says while smiling. 

“Maybe we can make a fishing pole or maybe I could swim and try and catch one with my bare hands.” Haru’s mouth begins to salivate at the thought. 

“Oh Haru.” Makoto chuckles. 

“That reminds me. Remember the time we tried fishing Haru.” 

“Yeah. You fingers almost got caught on the hook.” 

“Haru!” 

“Let’s not talk about that.” he says while pouting. 

Makoto stares into the ocean, the sun just about to rise and looks towards Haru. The playful and cheerful atmosphere just a couple of minutes ago abruptly changing into a serious one. 

“You know Haru.” 

“I bet you could swim out there in the ocean and make it back to land. If anyone could do it, it’d be you.” 

“Maybe you can go get help. I can wait here.” 

“You don’t have to stay here with me.” 

Haru feels something weird in his chest again. He’s a little hurt that Makoto would even suggest the idea. He still remembers Makoto’s fear of the ocean. He knows why Makoto prefers swimming backstroke, why he loves the view of the sky so much. He knows why Makoto would prefer not to join him. 

“Makoto. I’m not going to leave you out here by yourself.” 

“Haru.” Makoto whispers while glancing at the raven-head’s profile. 

“I’m going for a swim.” Haru mutters while standing up and slapping his hands together to get rid of the remains of the nut and berries. He pulls off his light sweater and t-shirt and strips off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his swimming trunks and runs towards the ocean. 

Makoto smiles as he sees Haru immerse himself into the water. He was glad that at least this part didn’t change. Even though they were stuck on this deserted island with no rescue in sight, seeing Haru swim made him cheerful, he was the happiest when Haru was. 

His mind still lingered on the words Haru had said earlier to him. A surge of warmth envelops his body. It was probably due to the now beaming sun, he thought. 

“Thank you. Haru.” he whispers. 

-

They don’t know how long they’ve been stuck on the island but they were able to make due. Haru even managed to somehow start a fire, much to Makoto’s surprise. They continued to scavenge for nuts and berries in the shrubberies, and not to Makoto’s surprise Haru was even able to catch fish with his bare hands. They were set on food, fire, and a sleeping place for the time being, although the days felt long with nothing much to do. 

“Makoto come on in.” Haru chides while bathing in the warm ocean waters. 

“Haru. You’ve been in there for over…well I don’t know but for a long time. I think it’s time you got out!” Makoto dotes while standing near the edge of the pool of water his bare feet enveloped by a warm ocean wave. 

“Don’t be such a mom.” Haru chides while swimming closer to the brunette. 

He sneakily swims even closer to Makoto and swishes his hands under the water splashing some salty water onto the brunette’s clothing and skin. 

“Haru!” Makoto whines. 

It was on now. Makoto begins to strip off his clothes. His red plaid shirt, his black t-shirt, and his pair of jeans all thrown towards the dryer patch of sand up above him. He’s not wearing his swim trunks like Haru is, so he’s in nothing but a pair of boxers. 

“Oh cute.” 

“Shut up.” Makoto retorts while running in a little deeper into the pool of water. He splashes the salty water back at Haru and Haru feels it land on his face. 

“You’re going to pay for that.” Haru smirks. 

It’s been a while since they’ve enjoyed themselves this much. There was nothing much to do on the island but swim, at least for Haru. Sometimes it felt good to just forget about the fact they were stranded on a deserted island. No thoughts, no worries, just them enjoying the time they were able to spend together. 

Haru tries to swim away from Makoto, water still splashing towards him. He swims a little closer onto land where the patch of yellow sand was resting. He found it unfair that Makoto was able to splash him faster than he could him. He decides to call it quits; he could no longer tolerate swallowing salty ocean water. 

“Makoto. I give up.” he mumbles trying to shield his face from the water. 

Makoto perks up and also begins to swim closer towards the sand and towards Haru, his hands no longer moving under the water. 

“So I finally beat you at something.” Makoto chuckles. 

Before he could further bask in his victory he felt warm ocean water splashing towards his face. 

“Haru!” Makoto shouts while playfully running towards Haru, lightly tackling him onto the grains of sand. 

They fall onto the patch of sand, their lower half still being washed over by a light ocean wave. The sky dyed an orange and yellow hue. Makoto lies on top of Haru, their chest and torso align, their face just a few inches apart, their pair of blue and green eyes meeting each other. 

They lie still in silence while their eyes continue to stare at each other. The only thing they could feel at that moment was a pair of beating hearts. Haru could feel a warm breath on his skin. He moves his eyes down to glare at a pair of familiar lips. He remembers when he had placed his own onto them. Although it was only to bring Makoto back last time, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to…

Before he could finish his thoughts he felt a pair of warm and gentle lips placed onto his. He shuts his eyes unconsciously and holds his breath. Were these Makoto’s? Did these lips belong to Makoto? The same pair of lips he was wondering what would feel like to touch, to taste. He basks in the feeling of warmth washing over him until it dissipates abruptly. 

“S-sorry.” Makoto says while pulling away. 

“I don’t know why I did that.” 

“I’m so sorry Haru.” he turns his head away about to pick up his body from Haru’s. 

Makoto doesn’t know why he did what he did; at least that’s what he tries to tell himself. He knows that he’s a liar, but he didn’t want Haru to misunderstand. He didn’t want Haru to hate him. He knows that the raven-head doesn’t feel the same way, the same as him. 

He’s known it his whole life ever since they were children that he had special feelings for his best friend, for Haru. The words “It’s meaningless without you.” he meant every word, every syllable, and every vowel. The only person he saw, the only person he could ever see in his pair of green eyes was Haru, the boy with black ravenous hair and a pair of blue eyes that glittered beautifully like a vast ocean, the Haru lying underneath him. 

But he didn’t want to change anything between them. He feared that he would lose his best friend if he told him the truth. So he hid his darkest secret, his innermost feelings from the one person who probably deserved to hear them the most. He could only look afar, only glance while he wasn’t looking. He was happy as long as Haru was happy. The pain in his chest, it didn’t matter to him as long as Haru was happy. 

Just as he was about to get up, he feels a pair of hands tugging towards his chiseled back. It pulls him back in and he topples over Haru. Their bodies align together once and again and this time Haru plants his lips on Makoto’s. 

“Haru?” Makoto mumbles while their mouths are still connected. 

Haru doesn’t say anything but tugs on Makoto tighter. His arms wrap around the shirtless brunette and he begins to enrapture him in a passionate kiss. They feel each other’s tongues beginning to enter each other’s mouths slowly and it sends a chill up their spines. With their mouths open and their tongues sticking out, Makoto gently laps his tongue around Haru’s. He tries to be as gentle as possible knowing his ability to overdo it at times. Haru could feel that gentleness as he too continues to embrace Makoto. 

Their mouths continue to move, their lips continue to meet and align every so often, and their tongues continue to intertwine. They continue to taste each other, their saliva mixing and becoming one. Makoto and Haru had no room for words; the feeling of feeling each other inside of them was too overwhelming, too stifling for them to speak. 

Haru was not sure what overcame him when he pulled Makoto down and into a kiss. It was just what his heart was telling him to do, his body simply followed suit. Although he was never one to show too much emotion, he was always thankful that Makoto was always there for him. Those extending hands every time he got out of the bath or pool, the sharing of popsicles, those late nights where Makoto waited for him. He might not have ever expressed so but he was thankful. 

He didn’t know what these feelings building up inside of him were or maybe he did but was just trying to run away from them. Like when he tried to run away from his future unsure of what to do or not do with it. It wasn’t until that fight on the balcony in front of those blooming fireworks with Makoto that he finally understood; that he finally stopped running away and faced his feelings head on. He decided on Tokyo with Makoto. 

When he thought he was going to lose Makoto, when he could no longer feel any breathing or a beating heart, he felt like he had lost something very important to him. The feeling of comfort, of someone you know who will always be there for you in your darkest and brightest hours. He was glad when it wasn’t taken away from him. He would no longer run away from this feeling that made his heart race. 

“Haru is this okay? You don’t hate it?” Makoto asks in a light voice while pulling away from Haru’s lips. 

“Mmm.” Haru mumbles while staring at a pair of green eyes. 

“You don’t find it disgusting?”Makoto hesitatingly asks. 

“We’re both…”

“Makoto.” Haru mutters interrupting the brunette pulling him into another kiss. 

After passionately kissing some more, Makoto moves his mouth away from Haru’s and begins to move towards his neck. He’d always wonder what it would feel like to kiss Haru, what it would feel like to taste his tender lips and gentle skin. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Haru would kiss him back. He was happy just looking from afar but now that he knew Haru felt the same way as him, he could no longer hold back. 

“Makoto.” Haru moans while he feels something wet on his neck. 

Makoto begins to lightly suck on Haru’s nape; gently, carefully but passionately at the same time. His mouth moves up and down and his tongue licks the soft and pale skin every so often. He could taste some of the salt from the ocean waters but he didn’t mind. 

Haru’s arms were still wrapped around Makoto’s body. He could feel the bulge from his back muscles clearly on his hands as he slowly moves his fingers along the skin. He couldn’t hide the flutter in his heart when Makoto began to suck on his neck. He was entranced with a feeling of pleasure. 

“Haru is it okay if I kiss here to?” Makoto whispers while looking up at Haru. 

“You don’t have to ask that kind of thing.” Haru says while covering his face. 

“Haru you know. I’ve always wanted to do this.” he mutters while moving his mouth towards Haru’s nipples. 

He softly moves his tongue around the bud and licks it gently. His saliva dripping down and onto Haru’s soft and pale skin. He begins to lightly suck on it, leaving Haru agape in a moan, unable to say anything. 

“Does it feel good?” Makoto whispers while moving to the other nipple, gently sucking on it afterwards. He coats his tongue around the bud and twirls it softly around the skin. He can feel them start to harden. 

“Mako-to.” Haru moans. 

Haru found it unfair that Makoto was the one doing everything. He too wondered what it would feel like to taste Makoto. What it would feel like to feel his soft and warm skin on his lips. He pulls Makoto up just a little and begins to suck on his nape. 

“Haru?” Makoto moans. 

Haru laps his tongue along the smooth and soft skin and licks it gently, relishing in the taste of Makoto. Still lying underneath him, he begins to nibble on the skin. His mouth moves up and down and his saliva coats the skin leaving Makoto to feel a slight warm and wet sensation. 

They also feel each other in other areas below their waist where the ocean waves were still moving back and forth. Haru feels it underneath his swim trunks. Makoto feels it underneath his boxers. They both feel each other they as begin to harden and rub against each other. 

“Haru. Is it okay?” Makoto says with a slight blush. 

Haru nods his head at the brunette having understood his words. 

Makoto runs his large hands along Haru’s skin, his chest, his stomach and then inches towards the pair of swim trunks. He slowly pulls them down towards Haru’s thighs and then to his knees where they remained clinging. He grabs Haru with his large and warm hands and begins to stroke him. 

Haru doesn’t say anything but he feels an intense and foreign feeling of pleasure overcome him. These were the same hands that always greeted him whenever he got out of the bath or pool. These hands that belonged to Makoto felt so warm and so comforting. 

He stifles in a moan. 

Makoto continues to move his fingers and hands along Haru. He feels it begin to harden and throb in his hands. It shocks him a little bit but he’d always wonder what it would feel like to do this with Haru. He also wonders what it would feel like to taste Haru, to feel him inside of him. 

Makoto inches his mouth in towards Haru and begins to plant his tongue onto him. He licks Haru starting from the bottom of the shaft and then all the way to the leaking tip. He gently places his lips onto the tip and twirls his tongue around it, eventually burying half of Haru into his mouth. 

“Mako-to” Haru moans at the wet and warm sensation he’s currently feeling. He was enjoying the pleasure, being inside Makoto, but he couldn’t help but find it unfair that only he was feeling good. He wanted to make Makoto feel good as well. 

“You too Makoto.” Haru mumbles while pushing the brunette off of him. 

Haru gets up and pushes Makoto down onto the sand; the brunette now lying on his back. He pulls off his trunks and throws them to side and places his body above Makoto’s. His legs straddled against Makoto’s knees, he slowly pulls off Makoto’s boxers to his knees and over his feet and inches his hands closer towards him. He grabs Makoto gently and begins to stroke him. 

Makoto feels a tingling sensation as he feels Haru’s hand on him. The feeling intensifies when he feels something wet and warm. Haru’s lips and tongue were on him. He shudders in delight at the thought of being inside of Haru. 

Haru entwines his tongue around Makoto and feels the taste of something bitter in his mouth. He didn’t mind the taste though. He was glad he could taste Makoto. He pushes the brunette deeper inside of him. He was glad that he could make Makoto feel good as well. 

“Haru.” Makoto moans his name. 

“I want to make you feel good too.” He says while easily pulling the lower half of Haru’s body closer towards him, Haru’s mouth still enveloping around him. 

Haru’s lower body was now facing Makoto’s upper body. 

“Makoto what are you…” Haru moans as he pulls his mouth away from him, feeling himself entering Makoto’s mouth. 

“It’s not fair if only you get to do it.” He mumbles with Haru still inside of him. 

They begin to lick each other’s shaft and tip their tongues rubbing against the soft and hard flesh; their saliva’s coating their hot and warm skin. They feel each other bobbing up and down as they enter in and out of each other. They pull away every now and then take heavy gasps and moans. 

“Haru.” 

“Makoto.” 

As the speed increases and the intense feeling of pleasure begins to build up both Makoto and Haru begin to feel an overwhelming sensation. They feel each other twitching and throbbing inside of each other ready for release. 

“I’m going to…” both Makoto and Haru murmur at the same time as if in perfect sync and unison while they feel each other climax inside of them. 

-

“Haru is it okay if I put it in?” Makoto asks feeling a blush over his cheeks. 

“I already told you not to ask that kind of thing.” 

“But it’s your first time right? Won’t it hurt?” 

Haru snickers at the Makoto lying on top of him. He found it weird to say these kinds of things out loud. It didn’t mean he didn’t like it or that he didn’t want it, he just preferred not to talk about it. Yes it was his first time, he’d never thought about these kinds of things before. And yes it probably will hurt but as long as it was Makoto with his kindness and gentleness, as long as it was with Makoto he knew he would be alright. 

“Makoto. I’ll be okay.” 

“I’m going to put it in Haru.” Makoto whispers while on top of Haru. 

They lie naked together on the sands, this time their lower half completely submerged under the warm ocean waves. The sky is still dyed an orange and yellow hue. Their bodies radiating heat while planted on each other. They can feel each and every bump, each and every part of themselves, each and every imperfection as they lie on top of each other. Their bodies producing their own water in the form of sweat drizzled all over the surfaces of their skin. 

Makoto grabs Haru’s hands and entwines his fingers around them; his larger pair of larger hands slowly embracing Haru’s smaller pair. Their fingers interlock and Haru squeezes tightly around Makoto readying himself for what’s going to come. Their interlocked hands travel up and over their heads onto the warm and grainy patches of sand. 

Makoto slowly inches himself towards Haru. Squeezing onto Haru’s hands he slowly begins to enter him. 

Haru feels a jolt running through his body as Makoto’s tip makes its’ way inside of him. A feeling of pain seeps through him. It hurt like something was stretching him apart. He’d never felt this way before, it hurt so much. But like an ocean wave the feeling is eventually washed away with a newfound feeling of pleasure. 

“Does it hurt? I’m sorry Haru.” Makoto’s eyes begin to water. 

“I’m okay Makoto.” Haru tries to reassure the brunette. 

He tentatively unlocks one of his hands from Makoto’s and moves it closer towards the brunette’s face. He wipes away the trickles of tears that were stained on his beautiful face, which should never be tarnished and smiles towards him. 

“You don’t have to cry. I’m okay.” 

“Haru.” 

Their fingers interlock once again and Makoto plants his soft and tender lips onto Haru’s. With his reassurance Makoto squeezes Haru’s hand tightly and begins to seep even deeper inside of him feeling himself fully enter Haru. 

Haru jolts again as he feels Makoto inside of him. The pain is undeniably unbearable. But he also finds comfort in the way that Makoto has gripped his fingers so tightly. In the way that Makoto’s kind and tender lips were tracing his very own; in the way that they were now joined together as one. He feels a surge of pleasure and warmth overcoming him. Because it was Makoto. Because it was Makoto inside of him he didn’t feel any pain, only pleasure and joy. 

Their bodies continue to rub against each other. Their hands still intertwined up and over their heads. Their eyes unconsciously closed basking in the feeling each other’s warmth and embrace. Their lips still locked onto each other, their tongues still searching for each other. Their lower halves still connected as one while being washed over with a light and warm ocean wave. Sweat trickles down from their soft skin and onto the grainy patches of sand underneath them. The sounds of the ocean, the sounds of birds chirping, none of that mattered to them as they bask and embrace in each other’s presence. 

“Haru. I’ve always wanted to do this with you, you know.” 

“Ever since I could remember.” 

“You’re the only one...” 

“You’re the only one in my eyes.” 

“Without you, it would be meaningless.” 

“Everything would be meaningless without you.” 

“Ma-Makoto.” 

A feeling of warmth surges through him. A smile begins to form on his lips. Tears begin to well within him. His heart begins to pound rapidly. 

“I feel the same way.” 

-

They walk along the sandy surface, their bare feet and toes being washed over by a light ocean wave; their skin embellished by a warm and glowing sun. 

“Haru.” 

“Even if we’re stuck on this deserted island forever.” 

“I’m glad that you’re here with me.” 

Makoto smiles as he feels a warm hand embrace his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had anticipated. I just wanted to get everything right before well you know stuff actually happens. In any case thanks again for reading.


	4. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and Haruka find themselves in heat. Cat-boy Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a sequel/follow up to Beyond the Storm. Reading it prior to this is not required but if you want a little fluff before the smut feel free to.

“Haru-chan I’m home.” Makoto said while he threw his school bag onto the sofa located in his rather small and quaint living room. His ears perked up at the subsequent silence and he became engulfed in worry when he didn’t receive a response back. Usually on nights like these when he came home late from his university classes he would always get a warm ‘welcome back’ greeting from his cat-eared boy, but for some reason he was nowhere to be seen tonight. He proceeded to take off his light sweater throwing it on the sofa as he squandered around the room in anxiousness, frantically looking for the cat-eared boy.

“Haru where are you?”

A couple of months ago the brunette had found Haru huddled and shivering naked alone in the corner of his apartment building. He couldn’t just leave him there alone in the cold rain so he had brought him back up to his apartment. To his utter surprise the figure he had brought into his home had a pair of cat ears adorned on his head. A long black tail also protruded from his back side. He had taken in Haru and they had been living together ever since finding out that his previous owner had passed away.

The first place he decided to check was the kitchen. He’d figured that Haru would be there scrounging around the refrigerator for mackerel probably.  Maybe he was too busy eating to have heard him. He entered the darkened section of the room and turned on the lights planted above the small dining table. The room was now lit but the emptiness made it apparent that the cat-eared boy was not there. He saw opened cans of mackerel littered across the floor, so he knew that Haru had been in there today at least.

He thought to check the bathroom next. His cat-eared boy always loved taking baths for some reason. He found it odd but endearing nonetheless. Most nights he would often have to forcefully drag him out of the tub when he had stubbornly refused to get out. On various occasions Haru would even also try and sneak into the bath when Makoto was taking one himself. An embarrassed Makoto would always have to shoo him away.

He chuckled as he proceeded to turn on the bathroom lights. When the lights came on he felt as if is heart had dropped all the way down to his feet, the smile on his face dissipating. There on the bathroom floor laid a naked figure curled up into a ball. His body was sweating profusely and as Makoto brushed his fingers along his forehead ruffling his ravenous locks, he felt an extreme heat transfer to his skin. Haru was burning up, his whole body practically in a fevered state.

Makoto hastily picked up the cat-eared boy wrapping him in his arms and sprinted towards the bedroom. He placed Haru onto the bed covering him with a thin blanket while he rushed off to get a bucket of cold water. When he came back with the bucket of water and ice he took out one of his t-shirts from his dresser and lathered it in the bucket, thereafter gently placing it onto the fevered Haru.

“Haru are you okay?” he asked worryingly while he gently scrubbed his forehead with the t-shirt, pushing back away his bangs which were drenched in sweat.

Makoto could see Haru’s black pointy cat ears begin to twitch as he began to soothe the t-shirt over his skin. He could also hear a faint purr as his green eyes made contact with another pair of blue eyes.

“Mako-to?” Haru mumbled while blinking rapidly, his vision still hazy and clouded.

“Oh thank god.” Makoto exclaimed in relief rubbing his forehead against Haru’s, his olive brown locks ruffling against Haru’s forehead.

Haru purred in response and began licking Makoto’s face. He wanted to ensure his owner that he was fine.

“How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere? You’re body is burning up! We need to get you to the vet immediately!” Makoto babbled on worryingly while he continued to drench Haru’s fevered body with the cold t-shirt.

Haru tried to get the words out but his throat felt too hot and dry, he was in desperate need of some water. He tried to mouth the words ‘I’m fine’ over to his owner but wasn’t able to as the fever began to intensify within him. His eyelids also felt heavy and before he knew it he found himself drifting off into a slumber.

-

“What’s wrong with him doctor?” Makoto asked outside Haru’s room impatiently, his anxiousness directed towards to the female figure with blonde curls standing before him.

“Tachibana-kun is it?” she cleared her throat while asking.

“Yes?”

“I’m not going to ask why you decided to bring a human into a veterinarian clinic but I’ll lay it down truthfully, his body is in heat.”

“Well yes I know that doctor.” Makoto hastily replied back ignoring her earlier comment. It was evident to him that Haru’s body was in a fevered state; he didn’t need her telling him something he already knew.

“I mean his body shows signs similar to that of felines in heat, a natural occurrence during mating season which might I add is around the corner. It would make sense if he was a cat but he’s a human so take it at will.” she said with a perplexed face.

Makoto’s cheeks began to redden a little. His mouth gaped open at the surprising revelation. So that was what she meant by ‘in heat’. He tried to clear his throat to hide his embarrassment but it was rather apparent to the figure standing before him.

“What-what should I do then?” he stuttered while trying to get out the question.

“In normal cases I would say to find a female feline and let nature take its course, but I’m not sure about this one.” she continued still sounding a bit perplexed.

“Just make sure he gets enough rest and nourishment, the fever will pass soon.” she concluded.

“O-okay.” Makoto nervously replied back bidding the doctor adieu.

“By the way nice job on those ears and tail, they look very realistic.” she chuckled while waving at the far end of the corridor.

Makoto chuckled himself while rubbing the back of his head with his hand, his eyes and lips beginning to curl into a smile. They were definitely real but she didn’t need to know that Makoto thought to himself as he made his way towards and into Haru’s room.

“Haru. I’m coming in.”

Haru’s ears began to twitch in relief and excitement at the sight of his owner. He was scared of staying in the foreign room all by himself, so seeing Makoto made him feel much more comfortable and at ease.

“What did the doctor say?” Haru asked curiously.

“Oh uhh that you’ll be fine once you get some rest.” Makoto hastily replied back opting to leave out the part about being ‘in heat.’ He figured that it would pass soon as the doctor had told him so there was no need to alarm his cat-eared boy.

“Makoto. I want to go home.” Haru said and purred as he got up tugging onto the brunette’s t-shirt.

“Okay shall we go?” Makoto replied back while gently patting Haru’s head bringing forth another faint purr which could be heard as an echo throughout the room.

-

 “You ready for your bath?” the brunette asked while he turned the knob to the faucet on, water beginning to trickle down into the tub.

At the question Haru immediately began to strip off his clothes, the baggy t-shirt and shorts that Makoto had let him borrow was thrown and tossed onto the bathroom floor within a split second. His body still felt hot but he found that he could still move around freely, at least he didn’t have to lie in bed anymore he purred as he thought.

“Haru wait it’s not done filling yet!” Makoto exclaimed while the cat-eared boy proceeded to ubiquitously jump into the half-filled tub.

“Geez. What am I going to do with you?” the brunette chided while patting the cat-eared boy’s head.

Although Haru acted like a kitten at times, Makoto could still make out his large and sturdy frame as he basked in the foamy and lukewarm water. He was probably around the same age as him, at least in physique, personality wise however it was as if he was a newborn.

“Makoto can you bathe me today?” Haru mewled as he began to groom himself, licking his palms and fingers.

Makoto found himself unintentionally gulping as he nodded in response. He’d seen his cat-eared boy groom himself from time to time but for some reason unbeknownst to him it always made his cheeks flush red every single time. He cleared his throat trying to wash away the strange feeling while he spoke.

“Okay.”

Makoto knelt down outside the edge of the bathtub on the bathroom floor. He proceeded to grab the loofah hanging off the wall on the shower rack and began to lather it in the soapy filled tub. After doing so he gently brushed it along Haru’s shoulders and collar bone.

“Do you like that?”

Haru purred as the lukewarm water began to cool his still fevered skin; the soapy water dripping down to his torso from his shoulders. His lower half was now completely submerged under the foam, with only his upper half fully exposed.

When Makoto ran the loofah down towards the cat-eared boy’s chest and towards his buds Haru let’s out a huge yelp. He had unintentionally mewled as he felt the fabric, soap and water glide unceremoniously against his nipples. Against his better judgment and to his bitter ignorance they began to harden sending a jolt through his body. The heat had returned, his body began to radiate fumes of warmth again and he didn’t know why.

“Makoto what’s wrong with me?” Haru asked as he clenched his teeth and fists, his ears beginning to curl down.

Makoto jumped back a little in shock dropping the loofah into the tub. He remembered the doctor had told him that Haru was now ‘in heat’. That it was mating season and that probably meant that every touch or sensation Haru felt would much more intense to the cat-eared boy. He began to sweat profusely unsure of what exactly to do in the concurrent situation.

“It-it’s okay Haru.” he stammered when he saw something poking out of the foam in the tub.

“Makoto it’s getting hard down here too.” Haru murmured while he ran his fingers along his hardened shaft under the soapy and lukewarm water.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” he mumbled while beginning to frown removing his fingers from down under the tub and onto the edge of the bathtub instead. He needed to get out of there because he wasn’t sure what this strange new sensation he felt meant.

“It’s okay Haru.” Makoto whispered while he placed his large, warm and calloused hands onto Haru’s damp cheeks. After he comforted him some Makoto took one of his hands and moved it down towards the region under the cat-eared boy’s waist. He enveloped his hand around the hardness of Haru’s erection that was still poking out of the foamy waters fully wrapping his fingers around it and began to gently stroke Haru.

“Makoto…what are you doing?” Haru meowed as he felt a strange sensation beginning to engulf and overtake his entire body. The heat within him was beginning to permeate even deeper into and across the depths of his skin. His ears had unconsciously perked up and his tail had also hardened under the soapy water rubbing against the plastic feeling surface of the tub.

“It’s okay you’ll feel better after this.” Makoto murmured while moving his hand up and down gliding it along Haru’s shaft, the friction was nigh due to the aid of the soap and water rubbing along and against Haru’s hardness.

Haru feels Makoto’s large and warm hands against his hardened erection and he didn’t want to admit it as it went against his inner consciousness but it felt so good and so right. This was his first time ever experiencing something so foreign. His body was not accustomed to this sensation that began to protrude within him. This was his first time ever feeling this way. He didn’t know what his owner was doing to him but he knew he was beginning to feel better already.

“Makoto it feels so good.” the cat-eared boy moaned and panted trying to catch his breath.

“Makoto something’s coming out.” Haru gaped in a moan as he felt something begin to build up inside of him. He felt clogged and desperately wanted to release whatever it was that was building up inside of him. He wanted to let it flow like a streaming river in a melodic meadow, to let it explode like a blooming firework in the night sky.

Makoto sped up his movements under the foam and began to furiously move his hand up and down, up and down gliding against the hard, warm and soft flesh. He began to rub his index finger along the slit in between Haru’s tip while gripping on tightly to the shaft encircling and twirling his fingers around the most sensitive areas.

“Makoto it’s coming out.” Haru yelped as he felt Makoto tug onto him even tighter. He clenched his teeth, he shut his eyes; his pair of cat ears was perked in the stifling air, his hardened tail beginning to further harden underneath him. Before he knew it a warm stream of liquid had trailed out of him. Some of it made its way towards his torso, some of it mixed in and with the soapy water and the rest of it remained clinging to the hand that was enveloped around him. The firework had gone off taking the heat that was permeating within his skin and bones; now there was nothing left but an empty cool and calm sky adorned with the twinkles of the constellations.

“Do you feel better now?” Makoto asked while a slight bush began to form on the surface of his skin, fifty shades of pink culminating towards his flushed cheeks.

“Sorry.” the brunette murmured while he stood up and bowed at a ninety-degree angle beginning to profusely apologize. He couldn’t bear to lock eyes with Haru after what he had done to him. It probably wasn’t right and he felt like he had gone way out of line overstepping his boundaries but it was the only solution he could think of to relieve his cat-eared boy of his heat.

After some heavy breathing, Haru found that he was now capable of speaking.

“Thank you. Makoto. I feel a lot better now.” he flashed a kind and innocent smile towards his owner which Makoto could’ve sworn made his heart skip a beat.

Haru’s ears perked up when he happened to glance upon a bulge that had formed around Makoto’s blue shorts. He could make out the outline of his owner’s erection, how it curved nicely against the thin fabric of his shorts; it looked very similar to his so he had wondered if there was something wrong with his owner as well.

“Is Makoto not feeling good?” Haru asked while he continued to stare at Makoto’s nether region.

“What do you mean?” Makoto chimed dubiously blinking in confusion.

“It’s also hard down there.”

Makoto had no idea what Haru was talking about until he happened to glance down fixating his eyes on the region in between his legs. He was hard. He had a raging boner.  Haru was staring at his erection! He scrambled in embarrassment as he tried to cover up the area with both of his hands. When did he? He was so focused on making sure Haru had felt better that he didn’t even know he had become this way. He hastily turned away and ran out of the bathroom, wanting to throw away his sense of shame right then and there.

Shit. He thought as he lied down onto the bed in his room. Not only did he give Haru a handjob but he had also unintentionally exposed himself to him. He probably looked like the biggest pervert right about now. He desperately wanted to hang himself in shame. The hardness encompassing his shorts would still not go away further adding to his shame. If anything it began to harden even more as he thought about his cat-eared boy. No. Shit. This was not happening right now. Was he the one in heat now?

“Makoto. Are you okay?” Haru asked while he rushed into the bedroom naked sending a shock down the brunette’s spine. The image of Haru’s pale and slender body made its way into Makoto’s head creeping up into the depths of the corridors in his mind, filling his thoughts with nothing but shameful lust.

Makoto had unconsciously turned away and towards the side of the bed exposing only his back to Haru. He needed to hide the flush on his face first and foremost and he especially needed to hide his raging hard-on which was still ever omnipresent much to his dismay.

“I’m-I’m fine.” he mumbled.

“But earlier it was hard like mine.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I want to make Makoto feel better as well.” Haru had so innocently chimed while hopping on the bed joining Makoto on the sheets.

“Haru?”

Haru strenuously pulled Makoto’s legs over until he was flipped over lying face up on the sheets. It took all about the strength he had to do so.

“See look it’s still hard.” Haru pointed out while staring at Makoto’s erection again.

“Haru what are you…?”

Before Makoto was able to finish Haru had already pulled down on his blue shorts and boxers pulling them all the way down to his knees and then feet. He was amazed at the sight in front of his eyes. The pupils in his blue eyes began to widen when he saw his owner’s hardened penis flop up towards his blue t-shirt.

“Haru don’t look.” Makoto said while covering his face trying to hide the blush and shame.

“It’s so big.” the cat-eared boy stammered while he began to plant his hand onto the throbbing Makoto.

Haru didn’t know if what he was doing was right or if it would even help his owner at all but he couldn’t let him suffer like he did. He felt a lot better when Makoto was moving his hands along him so he wanted to return the favor. He began to slowly and awkwardly wrap one of his hands around Makoto’s penis. He couldn’t quite get it to fully wrap around so he decided to wrap his other hand around it as well.

“Do you feel better?” the cat-eared boy murmured while he moved both of his hands up and down the throbbing shaft.

“Haru!” Makoto moaned as he felt a pair of hands enveloped around him, the warmth ebbing and flowing back and forth between him and Haru. He wanted to die in shame but he couldn’t help deny that it felt kind of amazing. Shit. He really was the biggest pervert.

As Haru began to slide and glide his hand and fingers along and against the hardened flesh he caught eye of a clear liquid leaking from his owner’s tip. He wondered what it was as he planted the tip of his tongue onto Makoto’s slit licking and lapping up the liquid into his mouth.

“What’s this? It tastes so bitter.”

“Haru you don’t need to do that…” Makoto moaned as he felt himself enter Haru’s mouth. When he removed the palms of his hands uncovering his face he caught sight of the cat-eared boy twirling his tongue around his tip, while his hands continued to rub against his hard and throbbing shaft.

Makoto didn’t want to admit it but seeing Haru lap his tongue around him as if he were licking something sweet and delectable turned him on even more. The pair of cat ears protruding through his head and how they would twitch in response every time he entered Haru’s mouth made him burn even hotter inside. He would catch glimpses of shimmering sapphire orbs meeting his own pair of emerald orbs every now and then and each and every time it sent him onto the verge of climax.

Haru began to thrust Makoto deeper inside of him. He felt a thick and hot organ throbbing and pumping inside of his mouth. The tip clearly outlined against the surface of his cheeks. A trail of saliva leaked down from the corner of his mouth and onto the sheets. He’d never licked his owner before but he figured it would be no different than licking a popsicle. It was a lot warmer than he was used to but he liked the taste of his owner too. He wanted to make sure that his owner was feeling better as well.

“Makoto it’s getting hard down here again.” an anxious Haru purred as he removed his lips from Makoto a bead of saliva trailing between his mouth and his owner’s hardness. He felt himself begin to harden again. He thought the fever had already disappeared but his body began to grow warm again. Was he sick again like his owner?

“Haru it’s okay.” Makoto uttered the same words again as he sat up on the bed removing his blue t-shirt and throwing it onto the floor, exposing his toned chest and abs.

“Come here.” he whispered to the cat-eared boy while staring at his pair of blue eyes.

When Haru inched closer to Makoto, the brunette proceeded to grab Haru’s penis with his large and warm hands and began to rub it against his own. While on their knees he enraptured both of the hardened shafts into his hands fully wrapping his fingers around both of the hot and piping organs and began to gently stroke moving his hands up and down along the joined members.

Haru felt Makoto’s hotness and thickness rubbing along his own, how they glided together as one while producing an intense feeling of friction. He swore his body began to grow even hotter. He couldn’t handle the strong sensation and feeling of pleasure so he began to inch his face and body closer towards his owner, their chests making contact and meeting each other.

When their pair of orbs interlocked Makoto found that his ability to control his sanity was beginning to wane. He was too deep in lust now; the heat had already begun to take over his body. He wanted to taste Haru, to feel his lips tracing his own. He couldn’t help but give into his urges planting his lips onto his cat-eared boy’s.

“Makoto?” a confused Haru mumbled while he felt something warm brush against his lips.

“I want you.” Makoto murmured shamelessly while sticking his tongue into the confines of Haru’s mouth.

Before they knew it their tongues began to intertwine, their mouths moving and searching for each other’s embrace. Makoto began to increase the movements of his hand where he and Haru were still joined together as one. The heat transferred from Makoto to Haru, from Haru to Makoto and eventually reached equilibrium where they were interlocked, the heat concentrated on that very spot.

“Mmm Makoto.” Haru purred as he felt the strong sensation of being connected not just up top but on the bottom as well. He still felt Makoto’s hotness and thickness rubbing along his own as if they were searching and yearning for each other. His ears were most definitely perked now and he found himself unconsciously wrapping his tail around his owner’s thighs.

The feeling of the soft and warm fur on his skin sent a jolt through Makoto’s body as he lapped his tongue around Haru’s, as he increased the friction between him and Haru. The pleasure was way to stifling, he felt as if it was going to release itself from his body at any moment now.

“Makoto it’s going to come out again.”

“Haru me too.”

They both pant furiously as they feel something begin to build up inside of them. They began to harden and throb even more where they were enveloped together by Makoto’s large and warm grip. Makoto sped up his movement even more rubbing his hands along the hardened shafts and swollen tips, the precum leaking down and onto Makoto’s fingers. They still continued to lap their tongues together feeling each other’s embrace as they became fully intertwined.

“It’s coming out.” Haru gaped in a moan, his long tail wrapping tighter against his owner’s soft and warm flesh.

“Together Haru.” Makoto panted as he turned on the dial to the speedometer to maximum increasing the friction between them.

Before they knew it both Haru and Makoto felt a trail of hot and warm liquid emerge from each other traveling to their stomachs. Some of it dropped down the sheets on the bed; the rest remained on the brunette’s hands.

Makoto fell straight down onto the bed, exasperated but exhausted from the sensation and pleasure of his release. Haru did the same and fell right on top of Makoto, the liquid on their stomachs rubbing onto each other.

-

“Thank you again Makoto.” the cat-eared boy mewled while he began to lick his owner’s face to show his gratitude.

“Thank you for always taking care of me, for always worrying about me.”

“You were the first person who made me feel like I had a home again.”

“I want to stay together with you for the rest of my life.”

“I love you.” he purred while rubbing his forehead against his owner, against his Makoto’s warm forehead. He wanted to tell him so for the rest of his life.

Makoto felt as if his heart was going to pop out of his chest at the words. He always found comfort in Haru's presence. Haru always made him smile and he always felt warm inside whenever he was around him. The words had unconsciously flowed out of him but for some reason it felt right.

“I love you too.” Makoto whispered gently while planting his lips on his cat-eared boy's, onto his Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I went through a lot of drafts with other different concepts before I ended up deciding on this one. Haru is so precious and Makoto is such a sweetheart <3, I just love these two. Hope you guys liked/enjoyed it, thanks again for reading!


	5. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and Haruka find themselves doing something other than baking a cake. Happy Birthday Makoto!

Although today was Makoto’ Birthday Haruka had no intention in giving in to him. He was especially adamant about it since Makoto’s desire was to help him in the kitchen. The promise was to help him bake a cake, Makoto had insisted on chocolate. Letting him into the kitchen however was a different story. Makoto in the kitchen would equate to a burnt apartment complex and he would like to avoid that outcome if at all possible. He quite liked the small apartment they called home.

“Ne. Haru. Ne. Let me help too.” Makoto whispered softly into Haruka’s ears while wrapping both of his arms around him. Haruka was still busy trying to put on his apron so the gesture was a little more than unwarranted leaving him in a heavy sigh. He shuddered when another soft almost hymn like whisper made its way into his ears. “Please.”

Haruka would have to learn to say no to Makoto someday because it would surely not be today, he lamented to himself while nudging the pesky brunette off of him, the heat leaving his nape, snugly tying on his blue apron. He had initially decided was dead set even on refusing Makoto but despite his insistence it was to no avail. He would have to compromise; his refusal in saying no may or not have had something to the whimpering and green puppy like eyes that Makoto had so brazenly used on him.

“Fine. You can help… but you’re staying away from anything sharp and the oven is a no go.”

“Hai hai.” Makoto nodded while wrapping both of his arms around him again.

Stuttering in confusion, Haruka spoke. “What are you doing?”

“There’s only one apron... and I want to help Haru…No?” a small frown was adorned on to his face.

 _By clinging on to me?_ Haruka wanted to question him but the warmth did feel kind of nice on his back so he refrained from doing so instead settling with a mere sigh, “do whatever you want.”

He knew it was bad idea to let someone as clumsy as Makoto into the kitchen. He had to offset the cake batter with extra cups of sugar because Makoto had unknowingly poured in a heap amount of salt. _At least he didn’t burn the house down yet_. It was probably still edible too he thought to himself while pulling open the oven doors placing the pan of over-salted and over-sugared chocolate cake batter in.

Makoto’s clumsiness didn’t stop there not much too his surprise. When Haruka was busy preparing and scooping the bowl of chocolate frosting set to decorate the cake once it was finished baking, Makoto wanting to help as well had accidentally pushed Haruka’s fingers into the bowl while wrestling for the spoon. “See what you did now I have chocolate frosting all over me!” Haruka scowled a bit trying to refrain himself from sounding too frustrated, his words uttered at the clumsy brunette whose face was beginning to turn a shade of crimson. “Wait here I’m going to rinse it off.”

Before Haruka could even take a single step towards his destination, the sink, his hand covered in chocolate was abruptly pulled up towards Makoto’s quivering lips.

“Makoto?” He muttered the name in confusion.

Not even a second later his fingers had entered Makoto’s mouth.

“Makoto…what are you doing?” Haruka found himself panting a little when a wet and heated sensation enveloped around him, Makoto was sucking tenderly on his fingers moving him in and out of his mouth.

When Haruka’s lingering question went unanswered and ignored, it instead left him to focus his gaze on the brunette who was still caressing his fingers with his tongue licking him gently and lavishly.

“It’s sweet. The taste of Haru.” Makoto mumbled while lapping his tongue along Haruka’s fingers. “I’ll make sure to clean it all off.” He whispered softly while continuing to lick the chocolate frosting off of Haruka.

A shade of pink culminated towards Haruka’s cheeks inadvertently, without his consent. He couldn’t help but find himself blush as Makoto continued to relentlessly lick him coating his fingers in his warmth.

“Baka.” He tried to pull his hand away from Makoto. The chocolate was gone now; he was all clean now so it was time to put an end to the feeling of embarrassment showing so ever presently on his face.

“You can stop now.” He moaned a little the sensation seemingly haven taken over his body.

“Not yet. I still want to taste more of Haru.” Makoto murmured while still continuing to run his tongue along the raven, as if teasing and relishing in every inch of his softening skin.

Fed up with Makoto’s inability or more like refusal to listen to him, Haruka made for the can of whipped cream placed near the bowl of chocolate frosting. The brunette, whose mind was still busy concentrating on something else didn’t notice him doing so; so Haruka wanted to make sure to give him something to look forward too. When Haruka’s finger puts pressure on the can a trail of fluffy whiteness is (intentionally) splattered across Makoto’s face. The brunette jumped in shock releasing his hold and rapture on Haruka. Haruka’s fingers now drenched in saliva were freed at last.

“Haru!” Makoto whined, his cheeks now covered in whipped cream although Haruka could still make out the flush of pink through it all.

“What?” He snickered batting his eyelashes playfully acting is if he had done nothing wrong. “I told you to stop didn’t I?”

Makoto wiped away the cream on his face with his hands, his finger now coated in sugar, and the shade of pink on his cheeks became even more apparent. _Cute_ , Haruka thought to himself.

“Sorry. I got kind of carried away.” The brunette sulked with his head down as if he had committed a crime of some sort. “If Haru doesn’t like it…”

It was one part of Makoto that Haruka couldn’t help but adore; seeing a tall statured man of his size act so shy and flustered. He decided to cut him some slack since today was birthday. After all it wasn’t like he disliked the gesture or anything. When he happened to gaze down at a hand covered in whipped cream only one thought was implanted into his mind.

Haruka motioned his hand near Makoto’s hand covered in whipped cream and not on a whim decided to grab it pulling it up towards him, at the instantaneous contact a surge of heat was unconscientiously transferred onto his already flushed skin.  He began to suck on Makoto’s fingers, starting with his index and then gradually pulling in his middle. His tongue licked away at the lingering sweetness and he unconsciously found himself relishing in his newfound sense of lust.

“Haru…what are you…” The brunette muttered in a surprised stupor at his confusedness at the sudden turn of events. A devious grin was planted onto Haruka’s lips. He opted to ignore Makoto and instead focus his attention on the fingers still coated in sugar.

As Haruka continued to tease Makoto, swirling his tongue around his fingers, sucking them in as they were something else entirely he made sure to look up and periodically gaze at a pair of green orbs, belonging that of a now very flustered Makoto. Haruka’s cheeks in turned flushed a shade of salmon but the feeling was designated elsewhere ushered into the backburner of his mind, he wanted to bask in his victory against Makoto instead, for winning in the little non-existent game that Makoto had started first.

His victory was short lived however when a warm tongue began to coat his skin, tracing his lips tenderly. The feeling caused Haruka to abruptly pull away, his mouth no longer housing Makoto’s fingers.

“You have some cream on your lips.” The brunette whispered teasingly to the side of Haruka’s ear after finishing his caress, pulling away and leaving a trail of saliva. Haruka didn’t intend on making this whole ordeal into a competition but he couldn’t help but languish in bitterness at the thought of Makoto having one up on him.

“You too.” he murmured while pulling Makoto closer towards him, latching onto his nape with his hand, inching the warm body closer towards his lips. He was not under any circumstance going to lose against Makoto. Before long Haruka had enraptured the brunette into a deep passionate kiss; sucking furiously on his bottom lip. Makoto initially seemingly in shock as evident by the way his large body jolted upwards, but eventually willingly partook shoving his tongue into the confines of Haruka’s mouth.

While sucking on Haruka, tasting the remnants of sugar left behind by the whipped cream, their lips and tongues still searching and yearning for each others embrace, Makoto found himself lifting up Haruka wrapping his arms around the raven’s thighs. Before he knew it Haruka was sitting upright on the kitchen counter near the bowl of chocolate frosting and can of whipped cream.

Two seconds later Haruka’s body squirmed in both shock and delight. He shrieked unintentionally letting out a soft moan. He tried to cover his mouth but the sensation was too overpowering. Makoto’s fingers were wrapped around one of his nipples under his apron. He cursed himself for not wearing a shirt today; he was only adorned in a pair of swim trunks under it all.

Haruka who was still enveloped in a sweltering kiss with Makoto tried to tentatively pull away to open his mouth, to voice his confusion at Makoto’s sudden assault (although truth to be told he didn’t exactly hate it).

“Makoto…what are you doing?” He panted a little when the brunette began sucking on his nape, coating his skin and both warmth and moisture that was most definitely not water.

Refusing to let go and relishing in his lust for the boy who was still seated upright, Makoto pulled the raven back in for a kiss entwining his tongue along his  again. “What does it look like I’m doing…?” He exhaled with a heavy breath after pulling away, the heat from it transferring on to Haruka’s skin. “I’m unwrapping my birthday present.” He continued to pursue Haruka’s lips nibbling on them softly while yanking off the blue apron adorned on his pale and slender body.

The words made Haruka stagger sending a jolt through his entire body, he felt himself beginning to harden under the constricting pair of swim trunks. Just when he thought that things couldn’t go any more astray his nipple also began to harden when Makoto decided to spray some whipped cream onto him afterwards encircling his tongue around him.

“Does it feel good?” Makoto mumbled while sucking on one of Haruka’s buds, a trace of white still clinging to his lips, the other nipple was being cruelly subject gated to his ruthless pinching. Haruka couldn’t say anything in return; all he could let out was a small muffled moan.

“How about here?” Whatever intention Haruka had on winning against Makoto, was now long gone as the brunette’s hand trailed down away from his nipple and onto his throbbing cock underneath his trunks. “It’s already hard down here.”

Haruka stifled in a moan, trying to cover up the sound with his mouth but it was no good. It grew even louder when his trunks were pulled away from his waist and down his thighs. The swim trunks now clung to his knees, letting his hardened cock spring free into the air.

“I want to taste Haru down here too.” Haruka gasped and subsequently bit down on his bottom lip when he was grabbed by the same hand that he was sucking on earlier. Makoto was stroking his cock running his enclosed fingers up and down and along his shaft. The slit of his cock which was already leaking pre-cum, much to his utter embarrassment, began to feel even more wet when Makoto encircled his tongue around it twirling his warmth around the head.

“Makoto…” was all he could get out too enamored with the sensation currently enveloped around him. As the heat began to intensify within him, the pleasure circulating throughout his entire body he found his senses beginning to wane leaving him in a fury of pure unwanted lust.

What Haruka did next was shameful to say the least, how could he ever do something so...? He slowly moved one of his hands resting on the kitchen counter up and brought it towards closer to the opening in between his legs. “Here too.” He mumbled the words while beginning to rub himself. He made a note to drown himself in the tub later but for now he would relish in his lust. He blamed Makoto’s unrelenting ruthlessness for making him feel this way. But he wasn’t going to lie and say that he didn’t want it because his fevered body needed to be tended to.

“Haru…” a frantic yet reassured Makoto whispered while pulling off the swim trunks clinging to Haruka’s knees. He positioned the raven gently on to his back and pointed his knees up into the air. After doing so he began to run his tongue along Haruka’s entrance entrenching himself into him while his hand still continued to stroke his cock.

“Ah…Mako-…” A silent moan left his lips. He was on the verge of climax now, now that Makoto was furiously licking him and stroking him. A sweltering heat began to emblazon him further as the sensation began to sweep across his sweat stained body.

“Does it feel good Haru?”

He definitely couldn’t answer the question or say anything out loud for that matter, only managing to curl his fingers and toes inwards. The warmth surrounding and concentrated around his lower area made him want to release the build up inside of him already. His hands had unconsciously swung across the kitchen counter knocking over the bowl of chocolate frosting, the contents spilling over onto the plastic tile.

“Look what you did.” Makoto said as he began remove his lips from Haruka but still furiously weaving his hand up and down around his cock, “Haru deserves to be punished.” Coating his other unoccupied hand in the spilled chocolate Makoto began to run it along Haruka’s opening eventually inserting his index finger inside of him.

“Makoto…that’s so…” The foreign sensation left Haruka agape in a moan.

“What..dirty? Haru will never ever be dirty to me.” He murmured making sure that Haruka had specifically seen his pair of emeralds, pushing in another one of his fingers into him.

Haruka moaned yet again this time almost seemingly out of breath. Feeling Makoto inside of him, moving his pesky little fingers in and out of him and still feeling him furiously stroke his other hand up and down around and along his cock sent him into another place. Not a moment later he found himself throbbing and unintentionally although rather elatedly releasing the pent up buildup inside of him.

The kitchen echoed the very sound of his heavy breathing, leaving him to drop down his knees, Makoto’s fingers leaving his entrance. Although something tells Haruka there was going to be more in store for him and the birthday boy.

“Makoto..too.” A soft mumble that was almost too hard to make out made its way out of his pair of softening lips “…in here.”

At the sudden words and subsequent realization, Haruka watched lifting his head up from the kitchen counter as a flustered Makoto began to strip off his clothes starting with his t-shirt and then his pair of shorts, which traveled all the way down to his ankles and onto the kitchen floor. Haruka had seen Makoto naked plenty of times before to the point where it doesn’t faze him much anymore but for some reason the brawny pair of shoulders and the chiseled chest and toned pack of abs right before his eyes made him bite down hard on his bottom lip.

Makoto positioned Haruka’s thighs upwards again and ran his tongue along his entrance. “Let’s get you ready.” He said while lavishly twirling his warmth against Haruka’s own, tasting not one but two of his favorite things. Haruka wanted to die all over again but despite his overwhelming surge of shame he was still deep in lust, wanting Makoto, and desperately wanting to feel Makoto inside of him.

 “Makoto…hurry.” He said restlessly panting with a studious breath.

The brunette whispered while planting a soft kiss onto Haruka’s forehead. “Okay.” After doing so he briskly wrapped both of his arms around the raven’s waist grappling onto his thighs trailing his touch just a little further up to his ass pulling the body closer towards him away from his seated position on the kitchen counter, the heat of the skin on skin contact practically setting their temperatures ablaze.

He held onto Haruka tightly pulling his petite body closer towards him so that he was comfortably resting on his chest. Haruka was jeered in both shock and delight at the action, he was grappled in Makoto’s arms, his legs wrapped around Makoto’s body while Makoto supported his ass with his firm hold tightly securing him in place; he clung onto the large body interlocking his arms around Makoto’s neck.

Suddenly he mewled gasping for air when Makoto’s cock was thrust into him. He couldn’t handle the intense pleasure; to muffle the sensation, he unknowingly bit down onto Makoto’s shoulder, his teeth sinking into the hot and warm flesh. The assault wasn’t hard to enough to cause any bleeding but the mark would definitely show later.

“Mako-toooo.”

He panted still entranced as if under Makoto’s spell.

“I’m going to move Haru.”

He whispered drowning out everything as if Haruka was the one and only thing currently occupying his mind.

Makoto continued to thrust himself into Haruka, the tightness enclosing around his entire length.

“You’re so lewd Haru. You’re tightening around me already.”

“Shut up.” It was true but there wasn’t a need for Makoto to say it out loud.

Makoto’s arms tugged onto Haruka’s ass heaving his cheeks upwards when he began to slip away from his grasp.

“Wrap your arms around me tighter so you don’t fall off.” He grunted while still continuing to glide in and out Haruka.

Without saying a word Haruka did so still trying very hard to suppress his audible moans.

“I want to hear your voice Haru.”

“Ah..” Haruka tried to conceal his voice again but it was already starting to leak out.

“Mako-to.”

“Don’t hold it in Ha-ru.”

Haruka continued to apperceive Makoto’s full length sliding in and out of him, he himself miserably yet willingly tightening around Makoto’s cock. The area where he and Makoto were connected as one continued to feel concentrated in intense warmth, the friction sending his body into a fevered state.

As Makoto moved in and out of Haruka, his arms still grappling onto to the raven that was still clinging to him, he puckered his lips onto his neck sucking on Haruka softly, intensely and passionately. Haruka returned the favor by consequently sucking on Makoto’s neck as well lavishing his tongue along the soft and warm skin.

While they both continued to bask in each other’s embrace, the all-consuming back and forth of pleasure caused Makoto to harden even further while he made in deeper inside of Haruka. Haruka most definitely felt it as evident by the way his body jeered upwards when Makoto hit him in _that_ spot forcing him to expel a loud and powerful cry. His teeth had sunk onto the brunette’s shoulders again and his nails were dug into the back of Makoto’s sweat enveloped flesh.

“Ahhhhhhh Mako-toooooooo.”

 Surprised but also strangely aroused by the loud cry Makoto began to thrust even harder and faster into Haruka, increasing the friction in between them, meshing their skin against each other in a blazoned heat.

“Haru I’m going too!”

Makoto spewed the words in a strong desire and urge to cum. He could no longer hold it in.

“Makoto…not insi-“

His words were cut short when _it_ happened, the warmth still surely lingering. Haruka could do nothing else but slouch his own body against Makoto’s, too exhausted to mouth or feel anything else. He slid down onto the kitchen floor along with Makoto, who was now lying on his back, still connected as one.

Locking eyes with an out of breath and panting Makoto, Haruka snickered while pinching the brunette’s red colored cheeks. “Baka.” He resigned himself to say following it up with a question. “Did you like your birthday present?”

Makoto planted a kiss onto Haruka’s lips. “Mmm. Thank you.”

While they were busy still trying to recuperate from the event, the sudden loud noise that began to permeate throughout the entire room deafened their eardrums sending their body upwards in a panic. Something wasn’t right…

Sniffing the air around him in confusion Makoto spoke first. His mind was so focused on Haruka that he had completely forgotten about what they were originally supposed to do today…

“Do you smell something burning?”

The air was beginning to feel very stifling, the heat from it accumulating onto their skin.

Haruka perked upwards releasing himself from Makoto and hastily glanced towards the oven, which was beginning fume puffs of grey smoke. The words came out in a loud stammer.

“The cake!”

Haruka knew he should’ve said no. He knew that letting Makoto into the kitchen was not going to bode well. He knew that Makoto would find a way to burn down the house no matter how hard he tried not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in a while so I hope you'll all forgive me. I tried my best to get this piece out earlier but it just didn't work out :/. It's still technically the 17th here so I'm not late! Happy Birthday Makoto and thank you all for reading!


End file.
